ELF
by WilGunther221
Summary: This is My 1st Story Adryan, A Man Who Have The Traumatic Past On The National Circuit Tournament And Became A Street Bike Racer In Named City Jakarta.But,When He Was Racing With Someone, He Get An Accident That Almost Takes His Life, He Saved By Two Strangers That Will Become His Friend And Join The Club Of Motorcycle gang Named E,L,F. Are They Will Be A Good Team? (Bilingual)
1. prolouge

E.L.F.

Chapter 1.

Yes, it looks like Adryan is Leading this time and maybe, if he can win this lap he will winning NCT On This Time.

Yes, Entering The Last Lap And Adryan Still Leading And It Seems Adryan Loss Balance AND...

 _CRACK..._

ADRYAN HAS FALLEN ON HIS BIKE!

LOOKS LIKE HE WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS TIME!

 _THUD..._

HIS BODY HIT THE SEPARATOR!

 _CRACK..._

HIS HELMET BROKEN!

DID HE SURVIVE!?

AMBULANCE, COME GET AND BRING HIM INTO HOSPITAL,NOW! Screaming A guy On The Pitstop

And, The race is won by another team.

* * *

A Few Month Later...

I Woke Up On My Bed With My Scar On My Feet And My Head Cause From My Accident Few Month Ago. Yeah,As You Know, I'm Adryan. The guy Who Get Accident At NCT On 2017 Season.

Many people Think I Died That Time, But, Here I Am, In The Small City Named Jakarta.

I Spend My Time To Be A Street Bike Racer. Going Around The Way On This City. Sometime I Win And Get Much Of Rupiah, Sometime, I Also Lost Much Of Rupiah. Yeah, I Always Assume It As A Ordinary thing. Because No One Can Make The Bet Benefit Is Always On Them Side. But I Not Want Tell You About Betting

Just So You Know, I Am An Egoist guy Who Had A Big Ambition To Rule Jakarta As The King Racer.

After The Traumatic Past,I Make Choices To Leave Circuit Race And Becoming Like This. I Leave All Of My Wealth As A Famous Racer. And Bring What Enough To Me.

* * *

Next Day...

"Hey!, Wanna Ride?" Someone Asked Me.

"No,Thanks" My Answer.

"Still Said No For Two Million?" The guy Asked Again while Showing His Rolls of Money to me.

"I Have One Million And Two Hundred." My Answer To Accept It.

"Okay, I'll Wait You On Bridge Tonight." The guy Said

* * *

That Night...

"Are You Ready?" Ask The guy.

"Anytime" My Answer.

And. The Race Begin.

* * *

 _VROOM..._

 _My Bike Is Drove_

 _JUMP..._

 _My Bike Was Jumped When There's A Ramp_

 _VROOM..._

 _It Was Very Easy To me, Before..._

 _CRACK..._

 _"My Wheels!" I'm Screamed_

 _BOOM!..._

 _I Fallen On My Bike, On This Moment, I Felt Like A Deja Vu_

 _BRAKK..._

 _I Fall And Hit The Separator That Overlooks The Sea._

 _"This Is Will Be My Last Race?" I Mumbled To Myself Before i Passed Out._

 _SPALSH..._

* * *

" _Is He Wake Up_?"Someone Asking

" _Yeah, I See His Hand Moving_ "Answer Another guy

The Voice Of Two People Who Are Talking Made Me Waking Up, And Said

"Who The Hell Are You guys?"


	2. Nice To Meet You Guys!

_**Yeah, This The Second Chapter Of E.L.F**_  
 _ **Hopefully You Liked it**_

* * *

"Well, I Thought You're Already Dead." Answer One of Them.

"It's Good If You Alive,Anyway My Name Is Drago" Answer Another guy With The Pilot Glasses

"Nice To Meet You Drago." I Said.

"I'm Cach, And, What's Your Name?" Said The guy With The Red Short Haired.

"My Name?, Adrian." Answer Me

"Nice To Meet You Adrian." Answered Them Together.

"Yeah, Maybe, You must To Get Rest,Because We Will Bring You into Someplace." Said Cach  
"Okay." Answer me

* * *

The Next Day...

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Wake Up Sleepy Bear. " Said Drago.

"Why? Is it Morning?" I Asked

"Do You Think How Lon You Wan't To Sleep, Huh?" huffed Cach

"I'm So Sorry" I Said.

"Don't Be Apologize, We Will Late If You Didn't Prepare Up Now." Said Cach.

"Indeed, We Want to Go Where?" I Asked To Cach.

"I Will Tell You When We On the Truck." Said Cach.

* * *

At the Truck...

"Where We Will Go?" I Asked To Cach.

"We Will Know Soon." Smirked Drago

"Oh,Come On Drago , Can You Faster?" Cach Gripped Angrily.

"Relax Bro!, We'll Be Up Soon, OK, That's The Building!" Drago Said While He Was Direct His Hand Into The Showroom Building.

* * *

We Are Walking In Into The Showroom, Looking For The Bike That Good For Me.

 _Instead Get The Nice Bike,This Showroom It's Nothing Than The Junkyad._

That's My Opinion, Before I See The Ninja On The Corner The Showroom

"I Want That Bike Over There!"I Said.

"That Green Ninja?, It Was Broken Inside, I'm Not Selling It." Said The Seller.

"So, How If I Can Fix It? Am I Will Get That Bike For Free?" I Asked To The Seller.

"If We Can't Fix That How You Will Do That?" Said The Seller.

" _Maybe I Can Help."..._

We Are Turned back Just to See Two Guy Who Get Into The Showroom.

" _Evan?_ " Ask Drago.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I May Be Told About "TWO OTHERS" But Drago Know About One Of Them And Called Him Evan**_

 _ **So, Who Are They, And Why Drago Could Know About They?  
Stay Tuned And Leave The Review If You Finish Reading.  
**_

 _ **See Ya...**_


	3. Wellcome To E,L,F

_**Yeah This Is The Third Chapter On E.L.F,And I Will Adding More OC's, And Some Minor Spoiler In This Chapter**_  
 _ **So,Enjoy It!**_

* * *

"Drago,Cach?" Evan Asked

"What Are You Doing here?" Cach asked To him

"Adam Make The Mistake With His Bike,And He Want Me To Come With him For Buy Another Bike" Evan huffed.

"Yeah, Maybe I Don't Bring You Without "reason", Evan." mocked Adam to Evan.

"Just Tell Me How Much You Want For This Time,Adam. Because I Had Big Win Yesterday Night" Evan said With Pride In His Face.

"Um,Drago, Who's That guy?" Adam asked.

"He Is Adryan, I And Cach Found Him Unconscious At The Separator On The Sea Lips" Drago Explained.

"nice To Meet You Adryan." Adam Said

"nice To Meet You Too." I Said

"So,You Started To Forgetting Me? Remember, Where You Are Boys."Said The Seller.

"Oh,We're So Sorry Old Man XD" Evan Chuckled.

"Oh,anyway, Maybe I Will Bring That Bike,I Will Pay You How Much You Want,But Let Me Bring It! I Promise, I Will Fix It,Please." I Begged To The Seller

"Okay,You Can Bring That Bike. And, You Didn't To Pay Anything To Me" The Seller Said While Smiling To Me.

"thanks" I Said Hapily.

"Yeah,Let's Bring It Up to The Truck." Cach Said.

* * *

 ** _At The Truck...  
_**

"I'm Wondering To You, Adryan, why do you really want this 'junk'? Ask Cach to me.

"I'm sure it's not The Junk as you say." I answer

"So, How Can You Fix It?" Ask Drago.

"Maybe I should check this bike first." I answer.

"Yes, We Will Continue This Shit Discussion When We Arrive At E.L.F" Cach said.

"E.L.F ?" I asked. "What is that?"

"That Is Our Motorcycle Gang Headquarters" Drago said

"Formerly, the Gang was Led by three People, but Now Only Ethan is left." Cach said

"Why?" I asked.

"In the past, when they were three at their glorious time, one of them betrayed and joined the biggest drug lord of the city, Then, Lawrence tried to awaken the Traitor, but he died Before He Meet with The Traitor." Cach Explains.

"Then, What Happens With The Traitor?" I asked.

"He was Arrested And Threatened Death Penalty, But, A Day Before Execution, He Disappeared, No One Knows Where He Is, Until Now" Cach said.

"Oh,Okay." I said.

"Okay Here We Go." Drago Said While He Putting The Car Inside The Building.

* * *

 _ **At The Building...**_

"So,This is E.L.F Headquarters?" I Asked To Both Of Them.

"Of Course...Nope." Drago mocked Me.

"LoL, This Is Just An Old Building, The Headquarters Is Under There. Cach Explained.

"So,How i Can Bring My Bike If The HQ Is Under There?" I Asked.

"LoL, You Know, God Creates Your Brain Not Without Reason, For That, You Must Be Smart, Adryan. "Cach said.

"What Do You Mean?" I Asked To Cach.

"I Will Answer You Curiousity, Follow Me Adryan." Drago Said.

* * *

 ** _After Few Of Steps Later..._**

"This Is, Our Gate" Drago Said While Moving His Hands Into The Elevator.

"Looks Like So Vast, It's Fit To Put My Bike And Both Of You" I Said

"Yeah You're Right." Cach Said.

"Come On, Bring That Bike With Us" Drago Said While He Push The Elevator button.

* * *

 _ **At Headquarter...**_

"So, This Is The E.L.F HQ?" I Asked To Them.

"Yep,How Do You Think?" Drago Asked

"Looks More Like Tokyo Nightclub Than The HQ" I Answered.

" _So,How Do You Think About This Nightclub?" Asked Someone Who Looks Like The Man Aged fifty or more._

* * *

 ** _Okay Maybe Adryan Did'nt Know If That Old Guy Who Asked Him Is The Leader Of The E.L.F_**

 ** _So,What Will Happen Next Time?  
_**

 ** _Stay Tuned, And, Review If You Finish Reading._**

 ** _See Ya!_**


	4. New Place,New friends,New Story

_**For Anyone Who read my story**_

 _ **I'm so sorry if you thought is an episode fanfic. but, honestly, it's NOT an episode fanfic.**_

 _ **So, i hope You will keep Enjoying My Story**_

 _ **Once Again,I'm So sorry.**_

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh,We didn't know Each other."That man said."I'm Ethan,So Who Are you?"

"Wait, did You Mean You're Ethan, the leader Of this Community?"

"How Did you know about me?"Asked Ethan." Are You A Spy,Or Else?"

"Not,I'm Not" I Said "Anyway,I'm Adryan."

"So,How you know about this place?" Ethan asked.

"My Friends Bring Me Here"I Answered.

"If I Can Know, Who Are Your Friends?" Ethan Asked again to me.

"Drago And Cach" I Answered "They Said, They Are The Members In This Community,Are They?" I Asked To Ethan.

"Yeah,They Are." Ethan Said While He huffed "I Must Talk With Them Later."Mumbled Ethan.

"So" Ethan Said "Maybe you must see around this place,Orion And Tom Will With you,Just in case."

"Okay." I'm Agree.

* * *

 _ **Few Moments Later...**_

"So,Are You the new member in This Gang?" The guy With Dark Blue Hair ask me.

"Nope'' I Answered

"So,How You Know About E.L.F?"Ask the another guy With Dark orange Hair.

"My friends." I answered "They Are Drago And Cach."

"Wait,Did you Mean, _The Twin Tornadoes_?"

"Why You said that?" I Asked to Them.

"Information for you, they are the most compact people in this community, Very compact until they nicknamed _Twin Tornadoes_ " said the dark orange haired guy.

"Oh," Said the guy with blue dark hair. "We Didn't know each other,My Name Is Orion."

"Oh,I'm Tom" Said The dark orange -haired guy.

"Nice to Meet you guys,"I Said"I'm Adryan."

"Nice To Meet You Adryan" They Answered Together.

* * *

 _ **In Ethan Room...**_

"So," Ethan asked "How are you guys could found him?"

"Listen,Ethan." Cach said. "We Found him Unconscious At The separator at sea lips."

"And?" Ethan asked To Drago.

"We also took him to the hospital." Drago Explains.

"Are you guys not suspicious of him then ?" Asked Ethan.

"Why We must suspicious to him?" Cach said. "Even he Didn't Seems like Ford.

"DON'T MENTION ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF ME!"Snapped Ethan.

"Oh,I'm So sorry." Cach Said.

"Okay, maybe that's all you can tell me, you can go now guys." Ethan said.

* * *

 _ **In HQ ...**_

"Who is he?" I asked while mentioned Men with medical equipment.

"He is Andrew." Orion Answered. "He Is Lawrence nephew, His Father Is the Regent in Cikini."

"Wait, Cikini You Know, my house is there." I was surprised when I knew if the regent's son could be a racer If their parents did not keep an eye on them.

"Yeah,But" Tom Warned "Don't Call him "regent son" in front of him,He didn't Like it."

"Yeah,I'll Try." I Answered.

"He is just The medic For the first time,Lawrence just told him to Help any racer who Get injury when Race"Orion explained."But,After Lawrence death,He try to race with Lawrence bike And,Now he Get the Highest Rank on This gang, _TIER 3_."

"So,How Many Tiers I Must Get To Beat Him?" I Asked To Them.

"You Know" Tom Explained "Like Karate, Tier 3 is The Highest Rank. Just Like If You Get The black belt,You didn't Will Get Rank Upgrade Except You Will Got new nickname."

"So,How About Drago And Cach?" I Asked.

"They Still Stuck In Tier 2." Orion said "It's statred When Drago will get tier 3, But,When Drago know If Cach didn't Get Tier Upgrade,He Talk To Leader If He Didn't Want To Get Tier Upgrade Till Cach Get it Too, After That They Be The most Compact Person In this Community."

"Oh,Okay." I Said

* * *

 _ **On the Balcony...**_

"Look." Drago said "If we didn't Bring him to here,Maybe we will not get some problem."

"Listen Drago" Cach said "It's Not his Fault! It Was a Exam to Prove him is deserve in E.L.F

"With What?,"Drago asked" Make him Look Nice In Front Of Ethan?"

"Nope" Cach said.

"So, What we Will do?" Drago Said

"We Let Him do It alone" Cach said while smiled.

* * *

 _ **Okay,Once More I'm So Sorry If You Thought It's An Episode Fanfic.**_

 _ **But,I Hope You Will Keep enjoy with this story Because It's will be more Intense**_

 _ **And,Don't Forget Review After finishing Read.**_


	5. The fast Farewell

_**Okay,That's The 5th Chapter Of E.L.F**_

 _ **I Hope You Enjoy It!.**_

* * *

 _ **The next Morning...**_

That morning, I Was Very busy With my bike.

"Morning Adryan!" Greet A guy with Dark Brown Hair And sharp Beard.

"Oh,Morning too !" I Answered.

"By the way, What are you doing?" That guy asked.

"I just fix my bike." I said "There must be something broken But, I don't know what."

"Oh,Maybe i Can help,My Name is" Timmy said.

"Thank's for help" I said "But,i'm Okay."

"Okay." Timmy said "Good luck."

"Thank you." I Answered.

* * *

 _ **Few moments later...**_

I Still busy with my Bike,Till i Found The problem,"The problem is in the oil valve!" i said "I must Found it ASAP!."

"Hey,Cach!" I Said "Can You Help Me?"

"Oh,Hi Adryan , What Can i do?" Cach Asked.

"Can you drive me Looking for Oil Valves ?" I asked.

"Looking For what?" Cach asked Again.

"I looking For Oil valves!" I Answered.

"Okay!,I'll Wait You On truck!" Cach Said.

* * *

 _ **At the truck...**_

"So," Cach Said. "Are you Bring That Sample?"

"Of course!" I Said "If not How I can To match It With My Bike?"

"Maybe,It will Be a Long Journey" Cach chuckled.

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

 _ **After Looking For A Day And Back to HQ...**_

"Look,Adryan." grumbled Cach "We didn't Found That Valve Type like That!"

"Maybe We will found it tomorrow"I said.

"Listen Adryan THAT VALVE IS A RARE TYPE!" Cach Snapped Me

"EVERYONE!" Tom Shouted From The Lift " TIMMY HAD SOME ACCIDENT! AND I NEED ANDREW,NOW!

"O,Okay,I will Go now"Said Andrew when he Running From His Room A Ride his Bike.

"What Happen?" I Asked.

"Timmy Got An Accident" Tom Answered

"How About him now?" I Asked Again

"He Got The serious injury now! His Bike was broken,Very bad" Tom said

"Can i See Him?" I Asked

"Um, I Don't know,But Come On."Tom Answered.

* * *

 _ **At The Place...**_

Finally We got to the place of Timmy.

"So," Tom Asked to Andrew "How he Does?

"I Don't know" Andrew pouted."He Always Ask Me About that new kid."

"Maybe i will Call him?"Tom Asked to Andrew.

"Yeah" Andrew said "Go On"

And I Get Called By Tom

"Adryan!" Tom called "Timmy Is Wanna Talk With You."

"Okay," I said while i walked into powerless Timmy.

"H,Hey"Said Timmy "Come here."

"W,Why you call me" I Said When i Tear up At same time

"I heard,Your bike is Broken." Timmy Said "Use My bike," Motioning His hand Weakly Into The Broken Purple Bike"Maybe it's Any Matches Beetwen Them."

"W,What About You?" I Asked While Crying.

"Tell To Andrew When I not Have Much time."Timmy Said.

"DON'T SAY LIKE THAT TIMMY!,I KNOW YOU' DID IT!" I Said With Hysterical Voice.

"N,no Boy"He said weakly."I Didn't Hold it M,more Longer,Take My bike,I,i hope it's Will match With yours."

 _And,Finally,He Passed Out._

 _"NO!"_ I Screamed."IT CAN'T BE!,WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

 _And Anyone In that Place are start Crying too,Include Andrew because He Didn't Save him._

* * *

 ** _Few weeks Later..._**

Everyone is still sad about the incident, they are still mourning for these three weeks, and no one has dared to come out to race until now,Even Ethan was told us to stop.

And,I was fix My bike Again,And Listen What Timmy Said About Combine Our bike.

And,Not Until A Few Days, That Bike Is Fixed Successfully. Because Actually, Timmy's Bike has the same type as mine.

* * *

 _ **Okay,Maybe Adryan Has Successfully To Fix That bike BUT,Is That Bike will Going Fast?  
**_

 _ **Stay tuned,And Leave the review When Finish Reading.  
**_

 _ **See Ya!**_


	6. Fight Club

_**Yeah! This Is The 6th Chapter of E.L.F**_

 _ **I Hope you Enjoy It!**_

* * *

 _ **Few Days Later...**_

"Finally" I Said. "I Hope This Bike Will Be Fastest Bike Ever Made!"

"Hey New Kid." Greet Andrew.

"Oh,Hi Andrew,What Are you Doing ?" I Asked to Andrew.

"Nothing." Andrew Said." Just Wanna talk With You."

"About What?" I Asked.

"About Timmy." Andrew Said.

"I Didn't Interest About That" I Said.

"Why? Because You Are That guy Who kill him?!" He Snapped Me.

"What Do you Mean!?" I Asked With Higher Sound.

"Simple,You Sabotage His Bike, And Make It That's Look Like An Accident." Andrew Said.

"But, I Didn't Do That!" I Said Firmly.

"You Know, Timmy is my friend, Only he knows about my condition." Andrew said as he began to cry. "And,He die because The new guy who ACTUALLY is the spy!"

"I'M NOT A SPY! AND ANYONE WHO ARE KNOW ABOUT ME ARE MY FRIEND,INCLUDE TIMMY!" I said with angrily.

"I didn't Mention You As spy" Andrew said " Or maybe..."

"I Swear I Not." I Said.

"Okay,If You Didn't Admit It now,Maybe it Will Reveal Soon." Said Andrew.

"We Will Prove It,Andrew." I Said When I back to my Bike.

* * *

 _ **At The front Of The building...**_

Cach Are Sit In his truck.

And,The postman Is coming.

"Morning" Greet The postman "Are You Mr Cach"?

"Yeah,"Cach Said" What's up"?

"Someone Give You this"The postman said As he give the letter to cach.

"What is it?" Cach Asked.

"I Don't Know" The postman answered " Maybe it's From Your mother,See ya"

"But,I.."His Mother was Dead when He Was ten,So who sent that?

"Whatever" Cach Said "Besides, this is for me."

And,When He opened It The letter That read:

 _To Cach:,_

 _I Invite You To My Fight Club,Come Here At 10 Pm, I Waited You._

 _From: Darkness Loyal_

"What The hell Is it?" Cach mumbled.

"What's up?" Drago Asked To cach.

"I don't know" Said Cach "It read, The writer Want invite me To His Fight club."

"So,?" Drago asked.

"Maybe I will Accepted It"Cach said "I Really Want To fight this time"

And Then,I Come out from HQ,Only To see Them.

"Hi Drago,Hi Cach!" I Greeted.

"Oh, Hi Adryan" They Answered Together.

"What's Up Cach?" I Asked to Cach.

"I Invited To fight club,That's it" Cach answered.

"So,Are you Accepted That?"I Asked Again.

"Of Course" Cach Said Proudly "Are You Wanna Join?"

"oh,Thank's" I Denied " I Can't Fight"

"Maybe You Will Just See It" Cach chuckled.

"That's Good Idea!" I Agreed " What About You Drago?"

"Whatever." Drago Said.

"Okay! We Go Tonight!"Said Cach.

* * *

 _ **At Night...**_

Later,Cach,Drago And me Was Go to the Fightclub With Cach Truck.

"So,How long Till We Arrive?" Drago Asked.

"Here We go!" Cach Said When We Arrive At The Building

" _Big Devil Fight Club?_ What The hell Is This?" Drago asked.

"Don't Judge The Book At The Cover."Cach said.

"Yeah,Up to you Cach." Drago said as he mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Inside The Building...**_

Later, We are walking around the Lobby,And then We Meet with a Man with black tuxedo Smiled at Us.

 _"Wellcome To BDFC! I'm the Manager In this place. What I Can Do To you Sir?"_ Said the man with the black tuxedo.

"I Just Asked About Fighter Named Cach"Cach said."Where He Will Fight?"

"Oh" The Man Answered "The Fighter named Cach will meet with Dario Alfonso At the VVIP Room."

"Thank you sir" Cach said.

"You're Wellcome." The man said

* * *

 _ **At The VVIP Room...**_

"Um,Cach" Drago said "Are you didn't Think These Are Look like Legal?"

"Yeah,"Cach Said."You're Right! It's look Like A castle Than The Fightclub."

"By the way,Who is dario Alfonso?" I Asked.

"I Don't Know."Cach said."

* * *

Not too long for us To explore the VVIP Room Till the man with fedora hat Greeted us.

"Excuse Me." Asked the man with Fedora hat"May i can help you?"

"Of course" Cach said."Where the Entrance on the ring?"

"Are you a Fighter?"The man asked.

"Yep." Said cach proudly

"Follow me" The man answered

* * *

 _ **At E.L.F HQ...**_

Apparently At HQ There's A Meeting

"Good Night guys!" Greet Ethan.

"Good Night!" Said All members.

"Wait,Where's Adryan?" Ethan Asked.

"He said, He want to See Cach Fight." Tom Answered "And Look Like He's Go with Him now."

"What?" Ethan Asked " Frankly, This Meeting Is For Him, And He Go When I Need Him?!" Growled Ethan.

* * *

 _ **At Cemetery...**_

Andrew Was Stand On Timmy Grave.

"Timmy." Andrew said As He Sprinkle the flower "Why you Go so soon,I mean,Why you Leave me?"He said again While he cry.

Not long He Cry on the grave,He Found a Letter in Timmy's Tombstone.

"What Is it?" He asked.

And, When He Opened It The Letter Reads:

 _To Adryan: I Know If You Had A Problem With Your Oil Valve, I was looking that same type too when you go with Cach, but, I Didn't Found It. So, I Planned My Accident_

 _To Make My bike broken And Make Me die As the **Honourable Racer.** Because I Know, my Bike Is Only type that had the same type with Yours. If you Read This letter, I hope You Don't Tell Andrew About __This._

 _Goodbye._

 _From: Timmy._

And,After read Timmy last letter, Then Andrew Squeeze The Paper And Said "DAMN YOU NEW KID! I SWEAR FOR TIMMY TO MAKE YOU AS MY ETERNITY RIVAL!"

* * *

 _ **Yeah,That's How Adryan And Andrew Become The Eternity Rival.**_

 _ **And,How About Cach Fight? Is He Will Win?**_

 _ **Stay Tuned And Review If You Finish Reading.**_

 _ **See Ya!**_


End file.
